marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal
|gender = Female |title = Princess |affiliation = Inhuman Royal Family |tv series = Inhumans |actor = Isabelle Cornish Leila Bootsma (young) |status = Alive}} Crystalia "Crystal" Amaquelin is the princess of the Inhumans of Attilan and younger sister of the Inhuman's Queen Medusa. Upon witnessing an uprising caused by Maximus, Crystal refused to bow down to the new King and instead escaped to Earth with Lockjaw in order to find the rest of the Inhuman Royal Family. While trapped on Earth, Crystal learned more about the Humans from a local man named Dave before reuniting with her family. Returning to Attilan, Crystal helped the Inhumans get to the safety of the Earth while King Black Bolt then confronted Maximus, leading to Attilan being destroyed and the Inhumans beginning a new life on the Earth. Biography Early Years Conflict with Royalty Crystal and her sister Medusa were born within the Inhuman city of Attilan. Their parents were advocates in tearing down the unfair caste system and overthrowing the royal family that had ruled Attilan for centuries. Due to her parents radical ideas they were executed by the king and queen while Medusa and her sister were spared. Following her parents' death, Crystal could only rely on her sister Medusa to raise her. Terrigenesis When Crystal came of age she went through Terrigenesis and came out of the mist with the impressive power of elemental manipulation. This unique power gave her immediate respect within Attilan's strict power based caste system. Princess of Attilan ]] After the marriage of her sister to the King of the Inhumans of Attilan, Crystal was declared a Princess under Attilan law and customs. As a Princess, Crystla enjoyed casually walking her gigantic dog Lockjaw through the city. She also took part in the Terrigenesis ceremonies, during which she handed over the Terrigen Crystals to Black Bolt. As such, Crystal attended Bronaja's and Iridia's Terrigenesis. As Crystal was dining with the rest of the Inhuman Royal Family, Maximus joined them and had Duodon showing them the death of Triton. Gorgon left the table and asked Crystal to come with him. Crystal then had Lockjaw teleporting Gorgon to Earth.Inhumans: 1.01: Behold... The Inhumans! Uprising in Attilan Crystal was peacefully listening to music when Maximus decided to attempt a coup d'état in order to overthrow Black Bolt as King of Attilan. Karnak came to Crystal's room and told her to have Lockjaw teleporting to Gorgon's location. However, Crystal refused and chose to teleport Karnak first instead so that he would be safe. Crystal then decided to find her sister Medusa. However, Medusa had already been found by Maximus and the Attilan Royal Guard who had left her powerless. Crystal ordered Lockjaw to take Medusa to the others and went to find Black Bolt. Unfortunately, Crystal was ultimately captured by the Royal Guard. ]] Following her capture, Crystal was at first locked in Black Bolt's Quiet Room. Lockjaw teleported into the room and Crystal tried to escape, but Lockjaw was taken down by one of the rebels. Maximus then ordered Auran to take Crystal to her apartment and to keep her guarded. She was later brought to the throne room where Maximus had seized the throne. Maximus explained to her that he had his reasons for acing the way he did and offered Crystal a choice: remaining locked in her apartments or joining him. Crystal refused to help Maximus and was taken back to her quarters. When Auran brought her some food, Crystal assaulted her but the confrontation was finally avoided. Auran advised Crystal to comply to Maximus' demands and left the room. However, she seemingly did not notice that Crystal had managed to make her Comlink fall to the ground. Crystal reclaimed it and used it to contact Medusa. Crystal told Medusa what had happened in Attilan but Medusa did not believe that Auran had accidentally lost her Comlink. Instead she might had done it on purpose to track down the Inhuman Royal Family on Earth. ]] Crystal was later visited by Maximus who wanted to know whether Crystal had changed her mind. Crystal repeated that she would not join him. However, Maximus threatened to hurt Lockjaw if she did not and reminded her that her own parents had been killed by Black Bolt's parents. Maximus then left Crystal's apartment.Inhumans: 1.02: Those Who Would Destroy Us Stranded on Earth Escaping from Maximus Crystal was visited once again by Maximus, who still tried to convince her to join him in his rebellion. He also wanted her to make a statement in front of the Genetic Council to publicly acknowledge that she considered Maximus her new king. According to Maximus, it was the only way of preserving their Inhuman Royal Family. Crystal reluctantly agreed to make this statement but warned Maximus that she would kill him if he ever betrayed her. ]] Crystal went to the throne room in front of the gathered Council and demanded that Lockjaw be by her side, but Maximus refused. Crystal began her statement, but quickly declared that she did not recognize him as her King. She then used her powers to escape the guards and fled to the Quiet Room, where she found a weakened and sedated Lockjaw. After locking herself in the Quiet Room, Crystal managed to awaken her dog who teleported her on Earth. Meeting Dave Crystal and Lockjaw arrived on a road of Oahu island by night and Lockjaw fell on the ground, exhausted. At this moment, Dave, a Human, drove his quad down the road and failed to see Lockjaw. Dave's quad hit Lockjaw, much to Crystal's horror.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer When Dave asked her is she was safe and introduced himself, Crystal rebuffed him and ordered him to fetch a doctor. ]] Dave called his former girlfriend Audrey, and Crystal quickly figured out that the two of them did not get along well following their break up. Despite that, Audrey agreed to look after Lockjaw although she was quite impressed by the dog's size. Although Crystal was displeased to learn that it would take a few days for Lockjaw to recover, she still expressed gratitude towards Dave and Audrey. When Dave high-fived her to celebrate on Lockjaw's impending recovery, Crystal expressed genuine surprise as no human before Dave had ever touched her, which made her smile.Inhumans: 1.04: Make Way For... Medusa Discovering Life on Earth When Audrey told Crystal that Lockjaw was feeling better, Crystal decided that it was time for them to find her family. Although Audrey was not sure about what she meant by that, she advised Crystal against it, as even if Lockjaw was recovering, it was dangerous for him to accomplish some physical effort. Nevertheless, Crystal ignored her warning and teleported away along with Dave, who was keen on trying the process. talk about their lives]] Lockjaw took Crystal and Dave near a beach on the other side of the island. Crystal was worried that she would be hard to find her family in such a large island. Crystal and Dave sat on the beach and told each other about their respective lives on the Moon and the Earth. Dave explained that contrary to what Crystal believed, all Humans were not bad people and she could enjoy being with one of them. Dave then ran into the sea and invited Crystal to do the same. Crystal was at first reluctant as she was keen on finding her family, but Dave told her to embrace the Hawaiian way of life and to let go her worries for a short time.Inhumans: 1.05: Something Inhuman This Way Comes... Reunion with the Royal Family Crystal, Lockjaw and Dave returned to Dave's home, where Audrey examined Lockjaw once more and told Crystal that their little getaway had worsened Lockjaw's wound. Audrey told Crystal that she and Lockjaw had best going back to their home, wherever it was. Before leaving, Audrey intended to take a picture of Crystal as she knew she was not a regular Human, but Crystal burnt her phone down, prompting Audrey to leave. Following her departure, Dave warned Crystal that this could have consequences. Nevertheless, Crystal was much more worried about finding her family without Lockjaw. Crystal and Dave then figured out that the best way was to use Crystal's lighting manipulation ability to create a signal powerful enough in some high location to be seen by her family. share a kiss]] Dave took Crystal to one of the highest points of Oahu and Crystal generated powerful flashes of lightning to attract the attention of her family. Crystal and Dave then waited, hoping for some members of the Royal Family to come. Meanwhile, they further discussed about Crystal's experience on Earth. When she joyfully told him that she had had a great time with him, Dave softly kissed her and after a short moment of surprise, Crystal kissed him back. At this moment, Medusa, Black Bolt and Louise Fisher came to them. Together, they all went to Dave's barn to pick up Lockjaw so that he would take them to Karnak and Gorgon. However, following her incident with Crystal, Audrey had called the police and brought them to Dave's barn as well, intending to have Crystal and her dog arrested. While Dave was stalling, Medusa and Black Bolt told Crystal that they had to go, though Crystal was saddened she could not say goodbye to Dave. The three Inhumans teleported away with Lockjaw while Dave and Louise managed to convince the policemen that Audrey was talking nonsense. Crystal and the others were transported to the Declan Research Facility Lab where they discovered that following an explosion due to Mordis, Gorgon had been killed. They pulled his body out of the rubber and mourned their deceased cousin. Back to Attilan After interrogating Evan Declan, Crystal and the rest of the Inhuman Royal Family figured out that Maximus intended to undergo through a second Terrigenesis in the hope of being Inhuman once again. After shrouding Gorgon's body, Black Bolt ordered Crystal to teleport with Lockjaw to the Moon to demand a parley with Maximus. Crystal brought back all of Maximus' team safe Declan to the throne room before going back to her family. Together, they discussed about what they should do next before leaving to a beach where they were reunited with Triton. Crystal then teleported the Royal Family inside the Royal Bunker, a place Crystal did not know about before that. join the parley]] Crystal and the rest of the Royal Family, except Triton, went to the parley, which did not go as expected as Maximus refused the truce he was offered. Crystal and the others then teleported back to the Royal Bunker. Medusa came to find her and Crystal expressed her regret of having left Dave without saying goodbye and her desire to see him again and live a normal life.Inhumans: 1.07: Havoc in the Hidden Land Attilan's Demise To be added New Life on Earth .]] The Inhuman Royal Family then landed on Earth where they were soon joined by Black Bolt. They then changed into their normal royal clothes. They were then greeted by Louise Fisher who had prepared a suitable living environment for the people of Attilan, now that they were on the Earth. Black Bolt and Medusa then gave a speech to the Inhumans telling them that the Earth was once again their home. The Inhumans would then go on to live in the settlement set up for them which would go unnoticed to the public world.Inhumans: 1.08: ...And Finally: Black Bolt Personality Crystal is shown to be strong and very loyal to her family, especially to her sister Medusa and her dog Lockjaw. When her brother-in-law, Maximus, tries to overthrow the rest of the Inhuman Royal Family, she immediately sends Lockjaw to retrieve the rest of her family and transport them to safety on Earth, knowing it might lead to her own capture. She also appears to share the overall view that Humans are inferior to Inhumans. However, her views on Humans eventually soften after meeting Dave, who she falls in love with. Powers and Abilities Powers Inhumans-Crystal-789.png|Crystal generating fire Crystal Ice.jpg|Crystal generating ice Crystal Lightning.jpg|Crystal generating lightning Crystal is an Inhuman who achieved her genetic potential upon undergoing Terrigenesis, gaining superhuman powers. *'Elemental Manipulation': Crystal has the gift to take control over the elements. **'Applications': ***'Solid Manipulation': ****'Earth Manipulation': She can control the earth and earthen materials, like using her powers to create earthquakes and shockwaves. ****'Ice Manipulation': Crystal is able to generate frost from her hands. While resting in her apartment she lightly frosted a red ball. She later uses her abilities to freeze the weapons of Attilan's armed forces as well as freeze a door shut to buy Lockjaw and herself time to escape. ***'Liquid Manipulation': ****'Water Manipulation': Though never demonstrated, she has stated she can “make water sprouts” during a conversation with Dave and the one of the rebellious Inhuman. ***'Gas Manipulation': ****'Air Manipulation': Crystal is able to manipulate the air around her to create gusts of wind, powerful enough to knock over Dave. ***'Plasma Manipulation': ****'Electricity Manipulation': Crystal is able to generate electric charges from her fingertips. The charge was strong enough to wake up Lockjaw from his sleep. Crystal is also able to summon lightning. ****'Fire Manipulation': Crystal is able to generate fireballs from her hands, which she used to attack Auran whilst being held captive. Abilities *'Skilled Combatant': As all members of the Inhuman Royal Family, Crystal recived training in hand-to-hand combat, under the supervision of Gorgon and Karnak. Relationships Family *Ambur - Father *Quelin - Mother *Inhuman Royal Family **Medusalith Amaquelin/Medusa - Sister and Queen **Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt - Brother-in-Law and King **Maximus Boltagon/Maximus - Brother-in-Law turned Enemy **Gorgon Petragon/Gorgon - Cousin **Karnak Mander-Azur/Karnak - Cousin **Triton - Cousin Allies *Lockjaw - Pet Companion *Iridia *Dave - Former Love Interest *Louise Fisher *Evan Declan † *Eldrac Enemies *Attilan Royal Guard - Allies turned Enemies **Auran *Audrey - Ally turned Enemy Trivia *In the comics Crystal was a love interest of Rick Jones who is also known as the gamma irradiated hero A-Bomb. She was also formerly married to Quicksilver and, later on, Ronan the Accuser. References External Links * * Category:Inhumans (TV series) Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Females Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Inhuman Royal Family Members